He was the Moon, She the Wind
by karkashan
Summary: He was the Moon, She was the wind, he could love the wind, be he could not contain it, not keep it bottled up with him forever.Ichigo x Senna, IchigoSenna. 1shot.


**He was the Moon. She was the Wind.**

_He was the Moon. He was a constant in the night sky, seen or unseen; he was felt by the world each night._

As Ichigo and Senna walked around town, searching for the boy's parents, he felt a weird sensation build in his chest. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. It wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, he would probably consider it one of the best feelings possible. He wondered what it could be though. He felt happy, to be sure, but that was not the root of the emotion.

He shifted the boy's weight a little, since his shoulders were starting to get tired. He tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for Senna to get done talking to the street vendor. What was taking her so damn long anyway? His anger was quickly forgotten when he saw her look of disappointment on her face.

She quickly got over her depression, gave the little boy a reassuring smile, before turning her attention to another street vendor, who was selling sweets. Rushing over to where she was before she stole something, he fished out his wallet and paid for the sweet bun she wanted. Before he could berate her for almost stealing again, he saw her complete joy in discovering the sweetness of the sugary treat. Try as he might, he could not stop the smile from forming on his face.

_She was the Wind. Unseen by those who did not have the ability to gaze upon her beauty, her presence was still felt regardless. _

When Ichigo first saw her fight, he thought she fought with an uncommon grace. The way she leaped and bounded in and around the blanks, taking every one out with impressive skill. He thought at first she was an angel of death, a more literal version of Death God than he had seen in his many dealings with them.

He was still slightly pissed how she had just brushed him off like that when he had tried to stop her from calling out her zanpakutoh. She freakin' stepped on him! She then became the third girl in his life who had done so. The first was Tatsuki, the second was Rukia, and then this new girl just used him as a platform for no adequately explained reason.

As the wind caused by her zanpakutoh caused nearby normal people to brace themselves, he finally realized that Karma was indeed a bitch.

_She was the wind, he the moon. She could help anyone, anywhere, just like a cool breeze. He had two sides, just as there are Full and New moons._

When Senna ran away after the incident at the cemetery, Ichigo was left alone with his thoughts. Well, as alone as one could possibly be when one has a bleached version of himself living inside his brain. The aptly named Shirosaki was for some reason in a talkative mood.

'Soooo, King,' said Shirosaki to Ichigo in their mind, 'when's the wedding?'

Ichigo choked on a guffaw of laughter, which spawned a coughing fit which lasted several seconds and allowed him time to come up with a reply, 'What are you talking about, you damn hollow?'

'Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, King.' said Shirosaki, putting emphasis on the words exactly and King.

Ichigo blushed a little, 'It's not like that, fool.' replied Ichigo.

Although Ichigo could not see Shirosaki, he could 'feel' it when his hollow rolled his eyes, 'Yeah yeah, whatever King. You just go and keep on deluding yourself; it doesn't make that much of a difference to me either way. But King, you would do well to remember this.'

Ichigo felt a pair of arms slide around his neck, and had to stop himself from shivering in dread. Unseen to anyone else, Shirosaki whispered into Ichigo's ear, 'Remember this: if you do make the broad your mate, you need to be careful. For should you end up in the stables, I can guarantee that your queen will end up in the stockade.' Shirosaki's mad grin grew even wider, 'Who knows, she might even end up swing by her pretty little neck.'

_Although the wind was separated by the earthen walls, the moon found her again. _

As Senna opened her eyes, she noticed that the sky was awash with purplish-black lightning. A strange liquid substance oozed down from the sky. She knew almost instantly that this world was crumbling. Her heart fluttered in panic, how was she supposed to escape. But before she could panic any further, she heard a distinct and very familiar voice.

"You're awfully quiet."

_Although the moon loved the wind, they could never coexist for long…_

Ichigo began to panic inside, it still wasn't over. Why? He had gone and saved Senna, shouldn't that be the end of it? He turned to her, and when he saw her, he didn't even need to ask.

"Ichigo, I'm scared…" she said.

Ichigo looked at her with worry, "Senna."

She closed her eyes, "But…" her fist tightened its grip on his shihakusho, "But…I won't let it go! A world like this, that's so fun! Where so many people live, where…where you live, Ichigo!" Her grip slackened, and she stepped away from him, "But it will be okay, the blanks are still with me. If I use their energy, I know I can return both worlds to normal." She looked away from him, and her soul reaper clothing became the clothing she wore when she resided within her Gigai.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Senna…"

Senna clasped her hands behind her back, "If the world ended, you'd disappear too." She turned towards him again, closed her eyes and smiled, "I don't want that to happen." She then clasped her arms tightly to herself, and she then began to glow with a golden light.

Ichigo grew frantic, "Stop, you've got to-"

Senna, with tears in her eyes, interrupted him, "I'd rather sacrifice myself than see you die!"

Ichigo was taken aback for a moment, before he reaches for her, "Senna!" A wind formed around her, obscuring her from view and pushing him away, "Senaaaa!"

_For when the moon tried to grasp the wind and hold it close, it grasped nothing at all. _

As Ichigo walked along the bridge, something just inside his peripheral vision caught his eye. He turned his head to get a better look, and gave a small gasp of surprise. It was a red ribbon, just like the one he had purchased for Senna at the store.

He grabbed it as it sailed past. Holding it tenderly, he allowed himself a brief moment to reflect upon the too few memories he had of _her_. Smiling he let it go, walking towards an uncertain future.

_And although the moon could no longer be with the wind, he was content. For although they never be as one again, he would always treasure those precious memories._

**Fin.**


End file.
